poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Team Robot's First Adventure Begins
Team Robot's First Adventure Begins is a epic upcoming crossover adventure series be made by TMNTHedgehog5. Plot A long time ago, in a city called, Station Square, A four hero team discovers a bunch of new world's outside the universe, Escapades abound as Emerl, Gmerl, Yoshi and Donkey Kong, along with they're friends explore these new worlds and meets some new friends, Finding the true meaning of Hope, Teamwork and Friendship, A whole adventure truly begin's as Emerl will one day discover his destiny and be the Number one leader of Team Robot. Heroes *Emerl *G-merl *Yoshi *Birdo *Donkey Kong *Xion *Kiva *SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star and Sandy Cheeks *Eddy, Double-D and Ed *Lazlo, Raj and Clam *Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup *Princess Unikitty, Prince Puppycorn, Dr. Fox, Hawkodile and Richard *Sora, Donald, Goofy and Jiminy Cricket *Terra, Ventus and Aqua *Rich, Dave, Smitty, Scott, Nina and Warehouse Mouse *Leo, Quincy, June, Annie and Rocket *The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo) *Blythe Baxter, Russell Ferguson, Pepper Clark, Minka Mark, Zoe Trent, Sunil Nevla, Vinnie Terrio and Penny Ling *Sam and Max *Timmy the Tooth, Brushbrush and Bubbles Gum *Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo *Geronimo Stilton, Thea Stilton, Benjamin Stilton, Trap Stilton and Pandora Woz *Ryuko Matoi *Doraemon, Noby Nobi, Sue Morris, Takeshi "Big G" Goda and Sneech *Emily Holmes, Kelsey Hill, Lily Parker, April Green and Chloe Winter *Hamtaro, Bijou, Oxnard, Boss, Pashmina, Penelope, Maxwell, Sandy, Stan, Howdy, Dexter, Cappy and Panda New Members *Mario and Luigi *Team Sonic (Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy Rose and Sticks the Badger) *Classic Sonic and Classic Tails *Coco Bandicoot *Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy and Spike *Dudley Puppy, Kitty Katswell, Keswick and The Chief *Skipper, Kowalski, Rico and Private *Finn the Human and Jake the Dog *Rigby and Mordecai *Gumball, Darwin and Anais *Steven Universe, Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, Peridot and Lapis Lazuli *Huey, Dewey and Louie *Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Adrien Agreste *Takato Matsuki, Henry Wong, Rika Nonaka, Guilmon, Terriermon and Renamon Friends *Ronald McDonald, Sundae, Grimace, Hamburglar, Birdie and Franklin *Squidward Tentacles and Mr. Eugene H. Krabs *Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit and Eeyore *Tennessee Tuxedo and Chumley *Peep, Chirp and Quack *Stellaluna *Pikachu *Ttark *Chip Sonic Heroes *Sonic, Tails and Knuckles *Shadow, Rouge and Omega *Amy, Cream and Big *Espio, Charmy and Vector *Silver and Blaze Villains *Dr. Eggman *Orbot and Cubot *Master Xehanort *Vanitas *Maleficent *Pete *Dr. Blowhole *The Ice King *The Shredder *Krang *Rocksteady and Bebop *The Psycho Rangers *The Cavity Goon *Ms. Sweetie *Master Frown and Brock Friends from other Worlds/Season 1 Story 1: Barney's Great Adventure *Barney *Baby Bop *B,J *Cody *Abby *Marcella *Grandpa *Grandma *Baby Fig *Mildred Goldfinch *Mr. Millet *Dad *Mom Story 2: Thomas & Friends: The Adventure Begins *Thomas *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Annie and Clarabel *Sir Topham Hatt *Judy and Jerome *Glynn *Gordon's Driver *James' Guard *Two Signalmen *Wellsworth Station Speaker *Knapford Station Speaker *A Schoolboy *The Ginger-haired Boy Story 3: Tom and Jerry: The Movie *Tom *Jerry *Robyn Starling *Aunt Pristine Figg *Lickboot *Puggsy *Daddy Starling *Frankie Da Flea *Captain Kiddie *Squawk *Dr. J. Sweetface Applecheek *Ferdinand *Straycatcher #1 *Straycatcher #2 *Tom's owner *Droopy Story 4: Barney's Imagination Island *Barney *Baby Bop *B,J *Tosha *Min *Shawn *Derek *Professor Erasmus Q. Tinkerputt *Tosha's Mom *Tosha's Dad *Tosha's Baby Brothers Story 5: Harry Potter and the Sorcerers Stone *Harry Potter *Ron Weasley *Hermione Granger *Draco Malfoy *Albus Dumbledore *Minerva McGonagall *Severus Snape *Quirinus Quirrell *Rolanda Hooch *Rubeus Hagrid *Filius Flitwick *Argus Filch *Nearly Headless Nick *The Grey Lady *The Sorting Hat *The Fat Friar *The Bloody Baron *The Fat Lady Story 6: Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders *Scooby-Doo *Shaggy Rogers *Daphne Blake *Velma Dinkley *Fred Jones *Dottie *Sergio *Lester *Crystal *Amber *Buck *Aliens (SALF's disguise) *SALF *Max *Steve *Laura *Fake MP 1 *Fake MP 2 Story 7: A Bug's Life *Flik *Hopper *Princess Atta *Dot *the Queen *Molt *Slim *Heimlich *Francis *Manny *Gypsy *Rosie *Tuck and Roll *P.T. Flea *Dim *Mr. Soil *Dr. Flora *Thorny *Cornelius Story 8: Space Jam *Michael Jordan *Stanley "Stan" Podolak *Juanita Jordan *Jeffery Jordan *Marcus Jordan *Jasmine Jordan *Bill Murray *Larry Bird *Charles Barkley *Patrick Ewing *Shawn Bradley *Larry Johnson *Muggsy Bogues *Bugs Bunny *Daffy Duck *Lola Bunny *Elmer Fudd *Tasmanian Devil *Toro *Marvin the Martian *Porky Pig *Tweety Bird *Hubie and Bertie *Foghorn Leghorn *Yosemite Sam *Sylvester the Cat *Pepé Le Pew *Granny *Mr. Swackhammer *Pound *Blanko *Bang *Bupkus *Nawt Story 9: Stuart Little 2 *Stuart Little *Margalo *Snowbell *The Falcon *Frederick Little *Eleanor Little *George Little *Martha Little *Monty *Will Story 10: The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie *Squidward Tentacles *Mr. Krabs *Plankton *Karen *Sandy Cheeks *Mrs. Puff *King Neptune *Princess Mindy *Dennis *David Hasselhoff *Pearl *Perch Perkins *The King's squire *the Cyclops *Goofy Goober Rock Singer *Squinty the Pirate *Bonesy the Pirate *Scruffy the Pirate *Stitches the Pirate *Captain Bart the Pirate *Inky the Pirate *The Fisherman Story 11: Pokémon: The First Movie *Ash Ketchum *Pikachu *Misty *Togepi *Brock *Jessie *James *Meowth *Squirtle *Bulbasaur *Charizard *Fergus *Giovanni *Corey *Neesha *Dr. Fuji *Pirate Trainer *Mewtwo *Mew *Officer Jenny *The Narrator *Nurse Joy *Ambertwo Story 12: The Ghostbusters *Peter Venkman *Raymond "Ray" Stantz *Egon Spengler *EWinston Zeddemore *Janine Melnitz *Dana Barrett *Louis Tully *Walter Peck *Lenny Clotch *Mayor of City of New York *Gozer Story 13: Toy Story *Woody *Buzz Lightyear *Mr. Potato Head *Slinky Dog *Rex *Hamm *Bo Peep *Sarge *Lenny *Aliens *Mr. Spell *Robot *RC *Mr. Shark *Rocky Gibraltar *Andy Davis *Molly Davis *Ms. Davis *Sid Phillips *Hannah Phillips *Mrs. Phillips *Pizza Planet Intercom *TV Announcer Story 14: Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue *Tinker Bell *Elizabeth "Lizzy" Griffiths *Dr. Griffiths *Vidia *Silvermist *Iridessa *Rosetta *Fawn *Bobble *Clank *Terence *Mrs. Perkins Story 15: Aloha, Scooby-Doo! *Scooby-Doo *Shaggy Rogers *Fred Jones *Daphne Blake *Velma Dinkley *Little Jim *Mayor Molly Quinn *Jared Moon *Ruben Laluna *Auntie Mahina *Snookie Waeawa *Manu Tuiama *Wiki-Tiki *Tiny Tikis Story 16: Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius (2001) *Jimmy Neutron *Goddard *Carl Wheezer *Sheen Estevez *Cindy Vortex *Libby Folfax *Nick Dean *Hugh Neutron *Judy Neutron *King Goobot V *Ooblar Story 17: Spy Kids *Carmen Cortez *Juni Cortez *Gregorio Cortez *Ingrid Cortez *Fegan Floop *Ms. Gradenko *Felix *Machete *Mr. Lisp *Alexander Minion *Donnagon *Devlin Story 18: ??? *??? Story 19: Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl *Captain Jack Sparrow *Captain Hector Barbossa *Will Turner *Elizabeth Swann *Commodore James Norrington *Governor Weatherby Swann *Joshamee Gibbs *Anamaria *Pintel *Ragetti *Lieutenant Gillette *Koehler *Twigg *Cotton *Mr. Cotton's Parrot *Marty *Bo'sun *Murtogg *Mullroy *Lieutenant Theodore Groves Story 20: ??? *??? Story 21: Barbie in A Mermaid Tale *Merliah Summers *Eris/Snouts *Zuma/Deanne *Fallon *Hadley *Kayla *Xylie *Break Summers *Calissa *Remo/Pufferazzi *Dee *Deandra *Dreamfish *Lipstick Fish/Syrenka *Syrenka's Pet Fish Story 22: ??? *??? Story 23: ??? *??? Story 24: ??? *??? Story 25: Thomas & The Magic Railroad *Mr. Conductor *C. Junior *Burnett Stone *Lily Stone *Patch *Stacy Jones *Billy Twofeathers *Mrs. Stone *Thomas *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Toby *Bertie *Harold *Annie and Clarabel *Diesel 10 *Splatter and Dodge *Lady Story 26: Rock-a-Doodle *Edmond *Frank *Dory *Scott *Mark *Chanticleer *the Grand Duke of Owls *Goldie *Patou *Snipes *Peepers *Stuey *Hunch *Pinky Friends from other Worlds/Season 2 Story 1: ??? *??? Crossovers Season 1 #Team Robot in Barney's Great Adventure #Emerl's Adventures of Thomas and Friends: The Adventure Begins #Team Robot in Tom and Jerry: The Movie #Team Robot's Adventures of Barney's Imagination Island #Team Robot in Harry Potter and the Sorcerers Stone #Team Robot's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders #Team Robot's Misadventures of A Bug's Life #Emerl's Misadventures of Space Jam #Team Robot's Adventures of Stuart Little 2 #Emerl's Adventures of the SpongeBob SquarePants Movie #Team Robot's Adventures of Pokémon: The First Movie #Team Robot meets the Ghostbusters #Emerl's Misadventures of Toy Story #Team Robot in Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue #Team Robot Says Aloha Scooby Doo #Emerl's Adventures of Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius (2001) #Team Robot's Misadventures of Spy Kids #???, ???. #Emerl's Adventure's of Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl #???, ???. #Team Robot's Adventures of Barbie in A Mermaid Tale #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #Team Robot's Adventures of Thomas and the Magic Railroad #Emerl's Adventures of Rock-a-Doodle Season 2 #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. Holiday Specials *Team Robot in Kenan and Kel: Two Heads Are Better Than None (Halloween Special 1) *Team Robot saids Let's Follow That Bird (Thanksgiving Special 1) *Team Robot rides the Polar Express (Christmas Special 1) *??? (Valentines Special 1) *Team Robot meets Scary Godmother: Halloween Spooktakular (Halloween Special 2) *??? (Thanksgiving Special 1) *??? (Christmas Special 2) Videos Intro #Team Robot's First Adventure Begins Intro 1 #Team Robot's First Adventure Begins Intro 2 #Team Robot's First Adventure Begins Intro 3 #Team Robot's First Adventure Begins Intro 4 The Beginning #Team Robot's Very Beginning #Traveling to the Mysterious Tower Mysterious Tower #A Familiar Face/The Encounter with Pete #Meeting Master Yen Sid and Princess Celestia The Ending # Team Robot's Adventure Team *Team Robot's Adventure Team Voice Casts/Actors *Emerl: Himself *G-merl: Himself *Kazumi Totaka: Yoshi *Richard Yearwood: Donkey Kong *Charles Martinet: Mario/Luigi *Samantha Kelly: Princess Peach/Toad *Deanna Mustard: Princess Daisy *Laura Faye Smith: Rosalina *Roger Craig Smith: Sonic the Hedgehog/Sonic (Boom)/Hawkodile/Richard *Colleen O'Shaughnessey: Charmy Bee/Miles "Tails" Prower/Tails (Boom)/Classic Tails *Travis Willingham: Knuckles the Echidna/Knuckles (Boom) *Nika Futterman: Sticks the Badger *Kirk Thornton: Shadow the Hedgehog/Orbot *Karen Strassman: Rouge the Bat *Vic Mignogna: E-123 Omega *Cindy Robinson: Amy Rose/Amy Rose (Boom) *Michelle Ruff: Cream the Rabbit *Troy Baker: Espio the Chameleon *Keith Silverstein: Vector the Crocodile *Quinton Flynn: Silver the Hedgehog *Laura Bailey: Blaze the Cat *Tony Salerno: Chip *Kiva: Herself *Tara Strong: Twilight Sparkle/Princess Unikitty *Cathy Weseluck: Spike/Buttercream Sundae *Ashleigh Ball: Rainbow Dash/Applejack *Andrea Libman: Pinkie Pie/Fluttershy *Tabitha St. Germain: Rarity/Princess Luna/Pepper Clark/Pashmina *Nicole Oliver: Princess Celestia/Zoe Trent *Michelle Creber as Apple Bloom *Claire Corlett as Sweetie Belle *Madeleine Peters: Scootaloo *Tom Kenny: SpongeBob SquarePants *Bill Fagerbakke: Patrick Star *Tony Sampson: Eddy *Samuel Vincent: Double-D/Russell Ferguson/Dexter *Matt Hill: Ed *Haley Joel Osment: Sora *Tony Anselmo: Donald Duck *Bill Farmer: Goofy *Alyson Stoner: Xion *Rich, Dave, Smitty and Scott: The Imagination Movers *Jesse Schwartz: Leo *Aiden Pompey: Quincy *Erica Huang: June *Natalia Wojcik: Annie *Rocket: Himself *Grey DeLisle Griffin: Prince Puppycorn *Kate Micucci: Dr. Fox *Kira Tozer: Minka Mark *Peter New: Sunil Nevla *Kyle Rideout: Vinnie Terrio *Jocelyne Loewen: Penny Ling/Penelope *Harvey Atkin: Sam *Rob Tinkler: Max *Cam Clarke: Leonardo *Rob Paulson: Raphael *Barry Gordon: Donatello *Townsend Coleman: Michelangelo *Mona Marshall: Doraemon *Johnny Yong Bosch: Noby Nobi *Cassandra Morris: Sue Morris *Brian Beacock: Sneech *Kaiji Tang: Takeshi "Big G" Goda *Brian Drummond as Geronimo Stilton *Sarah Edmondson as Thea Stilton *Erin Mathews as Benjamin Stilton *Richard Cox as Trap Stilton *Moneca Stori as Pandora Woz *Chiara Zanni: Hamtaro *Chantal Strand: Bijou *Saffron Henderson: Oxnard *Ted Cole: Boss *Brad Swaile: Maxwell *Brittney Wilson: Sandy *Noel Fisher: Stan *Paul Dobson: Howdy *Ellen Kennedy: Cappy *Jillian Michaels: Panda *Carolyn Lawrence: Sandy Cheeks *Rodger Bumpass: Squidward Tentacles *Clancy Brown: Mr. Eugene H. Krabs *Mr. Doug Lawrence: Sheldon J. Plankton *Tom Hanks: Woody *Tim Allen: Buzz Lightyear *John C. Reilly: Wreck-It Ralph *Sarah Silverman: Vanellope von Schweetz *Jack McBrayer: Fix-It Felix Jr. Future Projects Team Robot's Next Chapter *Team Robot's Big Journey Awaits Air Buddies Crossovers *Team Robot in Space Buddies Pokemon Crossovers *Team Robot in Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire the Series Barney and Friends Crossovers *Emerl's Adventures of Barney's Adventure Bus *Team Robot saids It's Time for Counting *Emerl's Adventures of Barney in Outer Space *Team Robot in Barney's Beach Party *Emerl saids Round and Round We Go TV Series *Emerl, Pooh and Mr. Conductor's Misadventures of Groundling Marsh *Team Robot and Mr. Conductor's Adventures Of Timmy The Tooth *Team Robot In The Wacky Adventures Of Ronald McDonald *Emerl's Adventure's Of Mickey's Fun Songs *Team Robot Enters The Magic School Bus *Team Robot In Atlantis SquarePantis *Emerl in Sesame Street Sing Along Trivia *This crossover was based off of the movie, Thomas & Friends: The Adventure Begin's. *This takes place before The Sega Unit Patrol Squad 1 Adventures Series. Transcript *Team Robot's First Adventure Begins/Transcript Category:Sega Unit Patrol Squad 1 Crossovers Category:Past Crossovers